


Cinderfella: A new age Cinderella tale

by Daff1994



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Beating, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Bullying, Feminization, Fluff, Gay, Lace Panties, M/M, Male Cinderella, Oral Sex, Pain, Prince Louis, Princess Harry, Smut, Top Harry, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daff1994/pseuds/Daff1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Cinderella story about a 16 year old boy, Harry Styles and the 19 year old, rich, popular captain of the football team, Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My RolePlay Partner. The Cinderella Harry to my Prince Charming Louis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+RolePlay+Partner.+The+Cinderella+Harry+to+my+Prince+Charming+Louis).



“BOY! Wake up! Who said you could sleep in today?” an angry male voice echoed into the small room. Harry groaned sleepily and grabbed for his cell. 6:47 flashed across the screen.   
“Are you fucking joking?” the sixteen year old mumbled, his voice riddled with the need for more sleep. He rolled and stretched hoping to put some liveliness back into his aching joints, before finally propelling himself onto his feet. He looked around as he did every morning since his mother remarried; secretly hoping it was all a dream, but nope. Here he was, sixteen and living in what could only be described as a walk-in closet with a bed.   
After years of it being just him and his mother, she met a man and before anyone knew it, they were married. It all went by in a blur in Harry’s memory. A date, a family dinner including his soon to be step-brother Liam, an engagement at Christmas and a wedding. They moved to a new house, a new town and Harry was forced into the smallest room. His mother, of course, was too busy and happy with new marriage glow to realize the treatment Harry got and he wasn’t going to be the one to ruin her mood. If she was truly happy, who was he to ruin it?   
Harry pulled on his robe and walked down to the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes as he proceeded to break numerous eggs into a bowl and started whisking. He had an erection, which by now he was pretty used to. His step-father always seemed to have terrible timing when it came to waking him up, always right in the middle of some sex dream. The embarrassment left with his dignity the first day Liam walked in on him making breakfast with an obvious bout of morning wood, so when Harry heard footsteps it didn’t faze him, he just continued cooking.  
“Morning Li. Your father is awful moody this morning. Too fucking early for me today,” he added bacon to the pan beside the scrambled eggs, “Anyway, do you want toast or pancakes?”   
“Well actually I just wanted a glass of juice,” a voice that didn’t belong to his brother said from the seat he had just taken at the table. Harry nearly fell over his feet as he turned to see the smirking captain of the soccer team.   
“LOUIS!” he yelped in both fear and increasing embarrassment, because it sure as fuck was embarrassing enough that his little soldier was standing at full attention, but what only Harry knew was, sitting before him was the exact reason he was. Ever since Liam started hanging out with Louis, he started starring in the younger boy’s wet dreams.   
“Most guys take care of that before cooking breakfast you know,” the nineteen year old stated cockily. He stood up and walked to the stove. “Go handle your situation Styles. I am a good cook. I got this for you.” Harry backed out slowly, trying to mumble some sort of gratitude but his voice was lost. He stood in his little half bathroom and stared in the mirror, leaving his aching cock be. He brushed his teeth and styled his hair and luckily by then, the ache and growth in his pants was drastically less. He went back downstairs to face the boy but he had already left.  
“Early practice, his coach is strict. They have to practice even during holiday,” Liam mumbled with a mouthful, “but you must’ve impressed him because he asked me to bring you to his New Year’s party tonight.” Harry let a small smile paint his lips. He was invited?   
“You’ll take me right?” he tried to calm his voice. Liam nodded and Harry smiled bigger, leaving the room. When he was sure he was safely out of sight, he skipped in excitement. Louis was rich and popular and his guest lists were almost as strict as his coach.   
“You made that boy do your morning chore. You shit,” his step-father’s voice came from behind him. Harry stopped in his tracks and turned slowly only to be struck across the face by the man’s massive hand immediately. He teared up as the pain erupted like fire through his nerves. “Forget about that stupid party because you are grounded.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Mother this is so unfair! I never get to go out and Liam always does,” Harry whined.  
“If you are grounded, there must be a reason. Sorry love but I have to go. Be good and listen to your father,” she said before making a kiss sound into her phone and hanging up.  
“He’s not my father!” Harry yelled at the already disconnected phone and threw it aside, falling onto his bed. He had to go to this party he just had to. Not even for the fact that his crush was there, but for the fact that he was actually invited. He had never been put on an exclusive guest list and if he didn’t go, he may never have the chance again.  
“Hey bro,” Liam said from where he had been leaning for god knows how long, “I know this sucks but dad won’t even be home until like 12:30 tonight. If you want I can help get you there, but getting home is your own thing. Z and I have… erm… plans for after the ball drops.” Harry grimaced at the thought of Liam and his boyfriend doing things but pushed that from his mind focusing on the beginning.   
“Really? You’ll help me! OH thank you!” he yelled as he jumped up and draped his arms around his step-brother. Liam returned the hug with a slightly awkward back pat.   
“Just make sure to get home on time, because if you don’t and dad finds out, I will lie and say I had no idea and we both know who he will believe,” he knocked Harry backwards on his bed and left. Rude or not, at least Liam offered and Harry could go even if his curfew made it so he had to leave at midnight to give him time to get home.   
At precisely 10 pm, Harry and Liam rolled up to the Tomlinson estate. Harry let his mouth drop open and stared as Liam scoffed and pulled into the circled driveway. With many vehicles already there, Harry assumed Liam was late as usual. They walked in separately, Liam leading the way with his boyfriend’s mouth already attached on his neck.   
Once inside, Harry was immediately handed a stupid pair of glasses that read “2014”, how cheesy, he thought, but slipped them on anyway. Seconds later, a glass of champagne was also handed to him. He felt like royalty and graciously accepted, taking a sip of the bubbly alcohol. He made a displeased face at the taste but drank anyway. An hour and a half passed and Harry was only tipsy, not wanting to drink much.   
“You made it,” a very drunk Louis said giving him a pat on the shoulder, forcing Harry to jolt and drop an empty champagne glass, shattering it immediately.   
“Oh shit!” he bent down cleaning it up, placing the glass in his hands. He went and dumped the glass in the trash and the drunk host followed.  
“You are okay you know. Pretty little boy. Uh what’s your name again?” Louis slurred, obviously not knowing who he was at all. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.   
“Doesn’t matter, you won’t remember tomorrow anyway. Just call me,” Harry pauses and thinks, “Cinderella.” Louis laughed but nodded and threw his arms around him.   
“Alrighty Cinderella. Come dance with me. It’s almost midnight.” Harry rolled his eyes, but reluctantly followed. This should be everyone’s fantasy, dancing with their crush at a party, but no. He’s drunk and has no idea he’s even dancing with him, so this was just annoying.   
After a couple songs, Louis seemed to already be sobering up, but his hands were definitely acting drunk. His hand would drop to Harry’s hip and slowly move lower almost groping his ass or nearly getting a brush of his cock which was threatening to get hard with each movement.   
“You’re very hot,” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear.  
“And you’re drunk,” he said flatly, pushing Louis away, just as the house exploded in the sound of a countdown.  
10… 9…   
“Kiss me at midnight,” Louis pleaded and grabbed Harry’s hand.  
5… 4…  
“Please,” Louis pouted and pulled Harry closer.  
2… 1…  
He grabbed the younger boy and kissed him. Harry was fully prepared to pull away but the kiss had a spark to it that he couldn’t run from. Cheering and clinking of glasses filled around them but they couldn’t be separated from each other’s lips, until Harry heard someone yell it’s midnight which reminded him his curfew.  
Louis felt warm and lit up inside and it wasn’t from the alcohol. This was a kiss he never wanted to end but abruptly it was. The mystery boy, his Cinderella was gone in the blink of an eye as he shouted something about being late. Louis stumbled after, trying to get a name from him, but came to a loss as the boy ran off too quickly. All he was left with was a tingle on his lips and a sense of sadness. Louis would find out who the boy was. He would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been entirely too lazy, I apologize. Hope you all like the new chapter. Better, more descriptive Smut will be coming in a chapter or two.

As Harry quietly entered the house, he was stopped by the creaking floor boards in front of him. "Boyyyyyy! You ungrateful twat!" his step-father slurred, the smell of alcohol filling the air near Harry's nose making him gag. "You went to that rich fag's party didn't you?" Harry had no time to answer as his drunk sloth of a step-father pushed him backwards over the glass table in the sitting room. He cried out as the glass cracked and shattered beneath him, the sharp pieces cutting into his body. "Clean this up." the man said calmly as he left up to bed. Harry rolled onto his stomach away from the glass and cried as the pain ripped through his nerves. He knew he would need stitches but there was no way the man upstairs would take him.

"Liam?" Harry spoke into his phone, pain obvious in his voice.  
"What the hell do you want? I told you I was with Z!" Liam groaned but stifled a giggle and told Zayn to stop what ungodly act he was performing on him at the moment.  
"It happened again. I need to go to the hospital," Liam sighed and fumbled with his phone, the clicking of his keyboard tapping in Harry's ear.  
"I just texted Lou, he's on his way, well his driver is anyway. They will take you," before Harry could protest, Liam hung up the phone. Harry would pay Liam back for this. Forcing him to be in such a vulnerable state in front of his crush, the drunk boy he had the best kiss with.

Harry was sitting outside when the car pulled up and Louis hardly waited for the vehicle to stop before jumping out and running to him.   
"Cinderella what the hell happened to you?" he frowned pulling Harry up, inspecting the bloody shredded shirt on his back that was no doubt harboring a more terrible scene beneath.   
"Y-You remember me?" Harry winced as Louis pulled the shirt up.  
"You never forget the person who gives you a kiss like that," Louis breathed on Harry's neck making his knees weaken. "I just didn't realize the princess behind the lips was the boner boy I saw this morning." Louis helped him to the car and laid him out, his head resting almost face down in his the rich boy's lap.

"I'm not a princess," he stated after nearly twenty minutes of silence.  
"What?" Louis questioned playing with Harry's curls.  
"I am not a princess. In fact, I live the opposite of royalty," He huffed, the pain still sharp up his back.   
"I was just joking sexy. Are you going to tell me what happened to you?" Harry was both caught off by the sexy comment and the question of what happened. He had come up with lies before but he felt guilty lying to Louis. So he sat up and looked straight at the older boy.  
"Liam's dad beats me when I don't listen. Today, I just happened to have a glass table to fall against instead of the counter or wall," The boy's face filled with sadness and Louis grabbed him softly by the chin, kissing him without warning. It was a much softer kiss than the one at midnight and Harry momentarily felt no pain.   
"He will go to jail for what he did," Louis mumbled not wanting to break the liplock, but Harry sat back, groaning when the pain resurfaced.  
"You can't tell! My mother and Liam would never forgive me. I will handle it. I'm a big boy,"   
"We are at the hospital boys. Would you like me to stay around here or come back later?" the driver mentioned as the car came to a stop.  
"Go for now Matt. I'll give you a ring when we can go," Louis stepped out and helped Harry out and into the ER. They sat in silence as they waited, both too afraid to speak.

"Styles?" the nurse called, bringing the both into a room, "I'll be back to clean you up and check you out," When she left Harry pulled his shirt over his head, making noises as it hurts.   
"Do you mind?" Harry asked when he got ready to pull his pants down to put the hospital gown on. Louis nodded and went to unbutton Harry's jeans. "NO! I meant turn around, not help me!"   
"Oh, uh sorry," Louis giggled as he turned around. Harry quickly undressed and put the gown on, crawling into bed on his stomach.  
"Turn around now Louis," so he turned and sat in the chair by Harry's head. The nurse walked in directly after.

After may stitches and painful cleanings, They headed out to the car and sat together close, Louis tired and feeling his hangover.  
"You really won't tell will you?" Harry poked the football captain's nose, tracing his lips subconsciously as he waited for an answer.  
"I never tell," Louis yawned hardly awake, "my boyfriend's secrets." What? Harry thought, his mind racing. Was he that tired or was he being cocky? He didn't even ask him. How was he his boyfriend?  
"Louis?" Harry whispered as they arrived at the Tomlinson Estate, "Why are we at your house?"  
"You're staying with me tonight. I don't want you home yet," Louis said as he stretched, "You'll be sleeping in my bed with me of course."  
"You're pretty cocky," Harry smiled.  
"I have an even prettier cock," they both chuckled, "Okay that was a terrible joke, but still, I'm not cocky, I just know you like me and I assumed you'd say yes if I asked you, so I just cut out that part and sipped ahead."  
"Well if you think I'm having sex with you tonight, don't get your hopes up. I am on a pretty powerful pain killer and there is no way I'd fuck on the first night." They snuck inside to Louis' room and curled up into the huge bed, both in only pajama pants. There was no time for a conversation or even a kiss because both were fast asleep.

Harry's hands gripped the sheets, his cock wet and aching suddenly. Oh god, another intense wet dream. A warm wet tongue licked roughly from the base to the tip before sucking his whole cock deep into the person's throat. A slur of swears spilled through his lips, his hands sweating making the cloth he gripped slippery, and his back arched. A slight pain rolled through his skin but the sensation of the blow job was more intense. The mouth sucked harder and Harry didn't have the strength to keep from cumming. His voice rattled a moan of more swears and Louis' name as the orgasm fled through his body, making his legs give out and shake, and his skin to tingle. A few white streams shot out of his hot, sensitive tip into the mouth of his mystery sucker, which always turned out to be Louis in his dreams. Harry panted and waited for his euphoria to end and him wake up to sticky boxers. 

"Good Morning to you Cinderella. Didn't expect you to function that long," Louis popped his head up from under the blanket, a bit of Harry's cum still on his lip, "You were hard for at least ten minutes before I decided to help. I was a little afraid you'd have to pee and you'd do it in my mouth but I took the risk. I know you didn't want to have sex yet but I couldn't leave you with blue balls especially after the pain you suffered last night." It took a minute for Harry to register what Louis said as his head was still spinning.  
"You mean I am awake?" He blushed and covered his face, "That means I just moaned your name and you actually heard."  
"Hey it could've been worse. You could have said another guy's name," Louis crawled up and planted a kiss on Harry's dry lips. "Mmmm you have morning breath go brush."  
"At least I don't taste like cock," Harry laughed and sat up.  
"You'll learn to love the taste of cock Cinderella."


	4. AUTHORS NOTE ****

I apologize for the length of time it's been since I updated but it's a bit hard for me to since I wrote this based on a role play my ex girlfriend and I did together. We had a pretty messy breakup and I'm still heartbroken. I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you all.


End file.
